<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Snow, into the Fire by itspixiesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439499">Out of the Snow, into the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings'>itspixiesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor eats you, Cannibalism, Capture, Gen, Horror, Macro/Micro, Manipulation, Shrinking, Violence, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You went on what was supposed to be a nice hiking trip through the woods... and found yourself lost in a blizzard! You never could have imagined that you would end up rescued by a strange and mysterious man, taken to his cabin and cared for. It seemed too good to be true! Perhaps it was. Because eventually you will find a sinister secret that your host has been keeping...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Snow, into the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend!<br/>Please note that some artistic liberties have been taken with the depiction of hypothermia and its treatment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The icy wind cut into you, slicing through your skin like knives. Your body shuddered as you pulled your arms close around your chest, trying to capture and maintain every scrap of heat you possibly could. You felt your foot stumble for a moment in the snow, toes already numb now from shoes soaked through. Each step made your feet squish into the wet soles.</p><p>Your teeth chattered. You were sure that your face was turning blue, and you tucked your chin in to your chest to keep the wind from hitting your nose and cheeks. But that couldn't do anything to save your ears, which you could barely even feel anymore.</p><p>You weren't dressed anywhere near well enough for this sort of weather. Of course, you had bundled up for the hiking trail, but things had happened that you hadn't planned on. You hadn't planned on getting lost up the mountain, wandering aimlessly and unable to find a way back down. And you hadn't planned on getting caught in a blizzard. The weather forecasts hadn't called for snow this heavy! You had been woefully unprepared when the snow had hit.</p><p>You knew that the best thing to do was to find somewhere that you could hunker down. Even as the snow continued to pelt your tired, frozen body, penetrating through your plush coat, which was supposed to be water resistant but had lost its ability to repel the soak of the snow hours ago, you were searching for a place to get out of the wind and the storm. A cave, perhaps, a grouping of trees, a hole in the ground... anything to get yourself out of the elements.</p><p>Nothing presented itself. As the time continued to drag on you began to feel the cold less and less. You wondered if the temperature was starting to rise, but the wind kept howling around you as you walked, footprints dragging out behind you in the deep snow. There was nothing to see in any direction but white, white, and more white.</p><p>You were starting to feel fuzzy. Vaguely, you were aware that this was probably a bad thing. Wasn't that part of the beginnings of hypothermia? Didn't people who died in the cold feel warm at the last? The snow on the ground certainly looked inviting, like a plush, fluffy blanket...</p><p>You shook your head, determined not to succumb. You just needed to find shelter from the wind, and then you could build a fire. But with every footstep you took, your mind felt less and less sure of what was going on. Where were you again? Was there a reason you were out here? What was your hurry? You could feel the urgency to keep moving at the back of your mind, but you were no longer certain of why. Why did you need to keep moving? Why couldn't you just lay down here in these nice white fluffy blankets, they looked so soft, so warm...</p><p>You looked up for a moment, squinting into the distance, and suddenly your heart gave a lurch. Was that smoke? It couldn't be... but yes! Against the white there was a tower of greyish smoke climbing up into the sky, and... if you followed it downwards...</p><p>A house. It was a ways away still, but you could just make it out. Lights on in the windows, smoke billowing up from the chimney. You were saved! If you could just get there. Your feet began to move quicker, crashing through the snow as you excitedly made your way in the direction of the building. It couldn't be a mirage, no, it was real, you were sure of it!</p><p>You ran as best as you could, tripping over your own numb feet as you went, too relieved to care about the way your cheeks and lips hurt in the cold, chilling wind. Your arms splayed as you ran. Surely you could make it. You couldn't give up this close to salvation!</p><p>You felt the world spin around you for a moment, your stomach flipping inside of you as your foot hit a hard clump of snow and you fell, face first into the snow bank. You cried out for a moment, a sound that was immediately snatched away by the wind, and then tried to lift yourself up. The house was so close... But the snow was so warm... you wanted so badly to just close your eyes.</p><p>“Oh my, what have we here?” A voice cut through the sounds of the howling wind all around you, and you blinked, looking up to see a tall man standing over you.</p><p>You giggled a little. He looked so out of place. He couldn't be real. This was it, you were losing it. Seeing things that weren't there. He was wearing a bright red suit... you didn't go out in this weather in a suit! And his skin was a strange pallor, unnatural. His eyes were red, and almost appeared to be glowing, and his hair was such a startling shade of red that it all but matched. There were black antlers jutting out of his brow.</p><p>He was clearly not real. You smiled, and he smiled back, a wide smile with far, far too many teeth.</p><p>“Oh dear, you must be quite lost.” His voice struck you as strange, both comforting and frightening at the same time. You closed your eyes. You felt calm. Real or not, he felt safe. The snow felt safe. You felt so, so comfortable, like you had been wrapped up in a blanket. You could feel something akin to arms around you, gently holding you. It felt like you were being lifted.</p><p>“Don't you worry, darling. I've got you now.” You heard his voice speaking more words but you just couldn't seem to understand them. It was so hard to form thoughts, now. So difficult. But his voice sounded nice. It sounded soothing. Without even thinking twice about it, you turned in towards him. He was radiating heat. It was so nice... you felt yourself being carried as you kept yourself pressed as closely to him as possible.</p><p>“Where... where are we going?” You whisper, your teeth chattering as you clung to your rescuer. You could feel the world floating around you as you were carried. Finally, the air shifted, the wind seemed to be blocked, and you looked around to see that you were in the doorway to a building. There was a glowing fire crackling inside the room, and he gently set you down on your feet.</p><p>There was pain in your toes as they started to warm up. You winced, but it was a good thing, right? Pain was better than numbness. A good sign. He slipped his arm around your waist as he guided you into the room. “This is my little winter getaway cabin.” He explained as he let you lean against his body. Your steps were shaky and hesitant, but you managed to walk towards the couch that was stationed in front of the fire. He helped you to sit down, and then a blanket was wrapped around your shoulders. You blinked, and looked at him with some confusion. Had that blanket been on the couch already? You didn't remember seeing it. Where had it come from? It was almost as though he had pulled it out of thin air.</p><p>The warmth of the room was almost too much, overwhelmingly hot compared to the ice cold outdoors. You gasped in shocked pain as he knelt in front of you and slowly started to help remove your shoes. “They hurt...” You whimpered, blinking back tears as he freed your feet from the soggy shoes.</p><p>“I know, dear.” He commiserated, tutting sympathetically and rubbing painful life into your toes with his warm hands. “But it's very important that we get circulation back into them. It will only hurt for a little while.”</p><p>You tried to hold back from sobbing as you watched this strange man help to get first one foot and then the other dry and warm. They were an angry red colour, but that was much better than blue or purple.</p><p>“Now your hands, let's have a look.” He smiled as he gently coaxed you to extend your arms, and slipped the mittens off of your hands. Then he repeated the same procedure. Your hands hurt just as badly as your feet did, but you were grateful.</p><p>“Th-thank you...” You whispered, your teeth still chattering as your body slowly thawed in front of his fireplace. “I w-w-would probably have d-died out there.” Your mind was starting to become clearer now, understanding of just how close you had come to freezing to death causing a wellspring of fear and gratitude to flow through you. He tutted and shook his head, patting you on the top of yours.</p><p>“It's quite alright. I couldn't possibly let a pretty little thing like you die on my doorstep. What a waste that would be!” He smiled, and something in his grin was a little strange, a little foreboding, but you brushed that away. The feeling of disorientation and anxiety was most likely simply due to the near-death experience. This man was your rescuer, after all... he'd saved you!</p><p>“I... I don't want to trouble you for very long.” You began, thinking now of what to do next. You didn't know where you were, or how you could get down off the mountain. “If you have a phone, I'll call to get transport out of here as soon as I'm able. You've already done so much.” You smiled warmly. He came to sit down beside you on the couch, and his arm went around your shoulders.</p><p>“Now don't you worry about that! You need to regain your strength, and it's certainly no trouble for me!” He looked surprised that you would even worry about such a thing. “Besides,” he continued with a dismissive wave of his hand, “The phone lines won’t be operational right now. That is <em>quite </em>the storm going on out there. I'm afraid you'll be stuck here until it dies down, and who knows how long that will be. Just relax! I'll take care of everything.”</p><p>His assurances made you feel a little better. He didn't seem bothered or intruded upon by your presence at all. You watched him as he got up and stretched his arms. He took a moment to fluff your blanket, keeping you nice and bundled up. You felt like you were wrapped up in a cozy cocoon.</p><p>“I'll get you a dry change of clothes and some hot soup, how does that sound?” His voice was so reassuring that you nodded, returning the smile.</p><p>“That... sounds wonderful, thank you. By the way, what is your name?” You realized that you didn’t  even know who your host was. He chuckled and patted your head.</p><p>“You may call me Alastor, and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. Sit tight now! I'll be right back.” He scurried off to another room, closing the door behind him. You repeated the name to yourself a few times. It was a strange name, but then, he was a strange man. You felt like drifting off to sleep again, but you shook yourself awake. You didn't think it was a good idea to nod off quite so soon, as weak as you were.</p><p>He came back in a few minutes or so, and placed some folded clothes beside you on the couch. “Get yourself changed, and I'll be back with soup momentarily. It will only take maybe twenty minutes. Take your time.” He excused himself then, and you smiled at how gentlemanly a host he was being. When he was gone from the room you stripped out of your wet, cold clothes which clung to your body. It was such a relief to get into dry clothes, warm flannel pants and top that were designed for comfort. They hung perfectly on your frame, and you were surprised that he seemed to have clothes around that were just the right size for you.</p><p>He came back as promised with a steaming bowl in his hands. You had wrapped yourself back up in the blanket and put your wet clothes in a pile beside the couch. “Ahh, you look much more comfortable.” He beamed at you and sat beside you again, passing the bowl into your hands.</p><p>“Here. Allow me.” He dipped the spoon into the liquid, and proceeded to lift it to your lips. You wanted to protest, but it felt so good and nice to be snuggled up beside him like this, and you did feel rather weak still. It was nice to let your arms simply rest and grow warm as he fed you spoonful after spoonful of broth. The soup warmed you from the inside, spreading heat through your chest and stomach and radiating outwards. It was some kind of vegetable broth with pieces of meat, hearty and filling.</p><p>After you'd finished, you felt more drowsy than ever. “There you are.” He set the bowl aside on a table, and before you knew it you were being cradled in his arms like a child. “Now that that is done, it's time to warm you up a little bit more. How does that sound?”</p><p>You shifted a little, taken a bit aback by how casually he touched you and held you. It made you feel so... so protected. “I'm feeling much warmer already...” You started to speak, feeling a little shy with how much he was doting on you. But he just shook his head and gave a little 'tut tut' as he picked you up and carried you down the hall.</p><p>“I know you may be feeling a little better, but we need to make absolutely certain you are alright. Besides, after all you've been through you deserve some spoiling, I think.” You wanted to ask him where he was taking you, but it felt so good just to relax in his arms like this. You wondered for a brief moment why the house seemed so large... wasn't it just a small little cabin? How could this hallway go on so long? But you were sure it was just your addled mind playing tricks on you. You hadn't exactly been very lucid when you'd stumbled up to his door.</p><p>He took you to a large bathroom that had the deepest freestanding bathtub you had ever seen. There was already steam coming off of the water it was filled with. When had he had time to fill it? You blinked, looking at him questioningly, and he simply set you gently down on your feet.</p><p>“You just make yourself comfortable. Get undressed and into the tub, and then I'll help. I promise, I won't do anything untoward.” He smiled, and it was strange because from anyone else you would question their motives for something like this, but with him you were certain that he meant what he said. He just wanted to help to soothe the ache in your limbs. He sounded so earnest that the situation didn't even feel suspect.</p><p>You quickly got undressed, while he turned his back, and then stepped into the tub. A moan of pure satisfaction escaped your lips as you felt the heat of the water immediately pour into your body, sinking deep into your skin and your bones. This was pure luxury. You had never known anything as perfect as this moment.</p><p>You weren't sure how long you spent soaking like that before his hands slipped over your shoulders from behind you. You shifted, but you didn't feel alarmed like you thought you should. Instead you felt safe. You trusted him. As he reached for the soap to gently lather up some suds and slide them over your body, you found yourself melting into his touch. It felt so good, so wholesome and innocent.</p><p>You let him wash you, and he was a perfect gentleman the entire time. His hands felt so good as he massaged your shoulders, fingers digging into your sore and tired muscles, coaxing you into full relaxation. His hands eventually moved down your back, and he expertly manoeuvred your body to hold you so that he could massage and rub all the tensions out of you. Fingers kneaded into your forearms and your thighs as he helped you out of the tub, sitting you on the side to give your whole body a thorough working over.</p><p>You were practically already falling asleep as you trusted yourself to his tender ministrations. “Thank you...” You whispered drowsily as he was finishing. You were in his arms once again, and he was carrying you into a large bedroom with the fluffiest looking bed you had ever seen. He smiled.</p><p>“You are quite welcome. I am happy to be of service.” He laid you out on the bed, and your body seemed to absolutely sink into the soft mattress as he pulled blankets up around you. Then he sat beside you so that he could hold you, and you nuzzled in towards him like a kitten.</p><p>“Now, you should try to get some rest. We'll see how you're feeling in the morning.” His hand was stroking your head and your hair as you settled in against the pillow. It felt so good... surely now, now you could let yourself sleep? You sighed and, too sleepy to even formulate words, you let yourself drift off in his arms while he held you, rocked you, spoke sweet words of safety, whispered into your ears.</p><p>Everything would be alright in the morning.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The next few days you spent in and out of sleeping. Your host, Alastor, was diligent in keeping you warm and tucked in. He had you set up in a cozy bed, and you vaguely wondered if it was a guest room or if he had given you his own bed to sleep in. You hoped that he was alright himself, but your mind was a little too hazy to question it. He would help prop you up to feed you soup whenever you woke up, and when it seemed like you were feeling a little better, he graduated you to stews, with more meat in them than the brothy soups he'd started you on.</p><p>“Are the phone lines working yet?” You asked groggily as you sat up in the bed. You weren't sure how long you'd spent here now, since you'd slept for so much of it. You were feeling your strength returning, though, so you figured it might be good to try to address the situation you found yourself in.</p><p>Alastor shook his head, a frown on his usually ever so perky face. “Ah, I'm afraid not. That storm hasn't let up, and it could be days more at the rate it's going. It's a good thing my larder is well stocked! We can't be leaving the cabin at all at this rate. But here, eat some more. You're regaining your colour nicely!” He patted your head as he passed you a bowl heaping with vegetables and meat. It was a creamy stew, very rich and slightly sweet. You were happy to finish everything he gave you, as well as a roll of bread to mop off the excess sauces.</p><p>Over the next few days, you didn't feel quite so apt to question how long it was taking for the storm to let up. Surely he would know when it was safe to venture out of doors again. He lived here, after all. You found yourself in a rather dreamlike state as you let him pamper you and feed you meal after delicious meal of warm, filling foods. There was always more food than you could even eat, bowls filled to brimming with cream based stews paired with baked biscuits and drizzled with honey and nuts for dessert, and fresh milk. If you paused to think of it, you weren't sure how he could have so much bounty stocked here for so long... and how long had it been, anyways? But you didn't really think it was worth worrying over.</p><p>He bathed and massaged you at night, always taking special care to keep your muscles loose and relaxed, and he didn't like to let you do too much in the way of physical exertion. Once you inquired if you could help him with anything and he simply wouldn't hear of it, and tucked you back into bed, telling you that you needed to keep your strength. You had smiled and simply let him stroke your hair and whisper his reassurances that everything was well. You felt calm and happy here.</p><p>Until one morning, when you went looking for him. You were feeling a little lonely, and wished that he was around to hold you and cuddle you, so you wandered into the kitchen to see if he was making food. The room was empty, but it was lit with a warm lantern, and there was a wonderful smell of something coming from the oven, which made you think that he must not be far off.</p><p>There was a book open on the counter, and you felt curious about what he was cooking for the day, so you made your way over to it. Your curiosity soon turned to confusion as you took in what was written on the page.</p><p>
  <em>'For the caring and preparation of human meat: A 10 step guide.'</em>
</p><p>Human meat? What did that mean? You frowned, and continued reading. It detailed how to care for the animal in such a way that it's meat would be tender, succulent, and sweet. The process involved fattening them with rich, fatty foods, with lots of natural sweeteners like honey. Your mind flashed to all of the desserts that Alastor had cooked, how creamy and sweet they were. The book instructed that the animal be kept complacent and inactive so as to keep its muscles from developing too much, and warned that an animal that was too active would be tough and chewy. It recommended daily massages to keep its muscles soft and relaxed.</p><p>This made no sense, you were sure that you must have read it wrong. This was for some other animal, like lamb or goose, certainly. You had heard before that there were some animals that required careful care before the slaughter to keep them as tender as possible. You flipped back to the start of the section. It couldn't say 'human', that was ridiculous!</p><p>But there it was. <em>'Human.' </em>A shudder of cold went down your spine, chilling your body to the bones. You remembered all the evenings Alastor spent keeping you warm and relaxed, how his fingers were so expert at massaging out any knots in your muscles so that you would go to bed loose and limp. How he didn't like you to move around too much during the day, doting on you and feeding you himself by hand.</p><p>You swallowed and went back to the end. Where was the part on cooking?</p><p>
  <em>'Once the animal is suitably tended, after a period of five days to three weeks, the animal can be either slaughtered, or-'</em>
</p><p>“Or cooked alive.” The voice came from behind you, and you gasped as you spun around to see Alastor. He was smiling as usual, but now the smile had turned malicious and frightening. Had he always had so many teeth? Your heart raced in your chest as he moved closer to you. His eyes were glowing brighter than ever. How had you never noticed?</p><p>“It's been five days, sweetheart.” His voice, which was usually so chipper and cheery, sounded downright sinister. You could feel your body trembling as the moment lingered between you.</p><p>Then you bolted to run.</p><p>You felt your heart hammering away in your chest, blood rushing through your veins as your feet pounded on the floor boards. As you began to run through the house, the walls seemed to curve in towards you, but surely that was just your imagination. You didn't dare take a chance to look backwards, but you didn't hear his pursuit. There were no shouts of alarm from him, no sounds of echoing footfalls aside from your own frantic ones.</p><p>You darted down one hallway after the other. Had the house always been this big? No, surely. It was just a small little cabin. How had you gotten lost so quickly? You found yourself having to stop, lungs burning in your chest as you leaned against a door frame leading into a room that was entirely unfamiliar. A sitting room? You couldn't tell if it looked familiar or not. Fear was pounding through your mind, and all you could think was that you had to keep moving.</p><p>You stumbled through the room, past an armchair and a little coffee table, for another doorway that led to another hallway that you still couldn't tell if you'd ever seen before. Nothing seemed familiar anymore, and the house just seemed to keep going. You ran, and your vision seemed to swim with darkness on the edges as terror gripped you. You barely registered how much pain your lungs were in as you turned another corner-</p><p>And ran right into Alastor. You felt yourself collide with his chest, and his hands came up to grip your wrists, curling wickedly sharp-looking claws around to press into your tender flesh.</p><p>“Let go of me!” You screamed as you looked up at him and tried to pull away.</p><p>“Tsk, is that any way to speak to your rescuer?” His voice had fallen into a more menacing cadence, and you shuddered as he pulled you closer. His claws were digging into you harder, making you gasp in pain and fright, your eyes wide as he peered down at you with a sinister grin. “Now, be a good little thing for me and just relax...”</p><p>As you stared into his eyes, you suddenly felt a rush of unmistakable vertigo. The room around you felt like it was growing, and your stomach flipped with nausea as there was a feeling of sudden movement, of dropping, falling. You cried out in shock as Alastor seemed to quickly tower over you. What was happening? Were you<em>shrinking?</em></p><p>Your clothes began to feel loose and baggy until you slipped right out of them, fabric darkening your vision as you fell to the ground. Soon it was like you were in a tent, with the walls collapsing on top of your head.</p><p>And then came the hand. The same hand that had clasped your wrist, that had painfully yanked you close to his body. Those red fingers with sinister black shining claws reached in through the walls of fabric that surrounded you to wrap around your body, even as you tried to run, tried to get away. You were lifted easily up, and the air rushed around you again. You almost felt like you would throw up as he hoisted you into the air.</p><p>Before you knew what was happening, you could see the giant form of his chest come careening towards you, like a mountainside. It was a deep blood red, the colour of his jacket. As you got closer you could see the pattern that adorned the fabric, and the individual fibres and stitching as he lowered you slowly into his pocket, and everything went dark again. There were shuddering vibrations running through the 'walls' and a sense of movement. He was walking somewhere. You screamed in rage and fear, and tried to get a grip on the fabric that sandwiched you and pressed you once again against his body.</p><p>It was difficult, your hands and feet kept slipping, but adrenaline propelled you. You pulled yourself up, gripping the fibres in the fabric with all of your strength. Finally a wash of fresher air filled your lungs as your head poked up, above the top, and you felt a sudden bout of nausea as you found yourself looking down, down, so far<em>down, </em>his feet giant and taking up your entire line of vision.</p><p>Then his hand came down your head, and you cried out as you were pushed back down into the darkness. “Now now, none of that. Don't be naughty, you've been so good up until now!” His voice was booming now, so loud that it seemed to fill every inch of your terror-stricken mind. Eventually he seemed to stop, and clawed fingers reached in once more. You were at the mercy of those fingers as he picked you up by one leg and lifted you out of the pocket. You looked around frantically and saw, your heart sinking into the pit of your stomach, that you were once again in the kitchen. In one hand he had a small bowl, and as he set you down on the countertop, he quickly covered you with it. “You'll be a tasty little morsel in no time.”</p><p>You were trapped. You tried to pound on the sides of the bowl, tried to push it, tried to scream at him to stop, but nothing availed you.</p><p>“How shall I prepare you...” You couldn't see anything, but you could hear sounds, sounds of pages flipping, as he seemed to ponder the dreaded cookbook that you had discovered. You felt tears in your eyes as your mind tried to come up with a plan for escape.</p><p>It felt like an eternity before the bowl was lifted again. The sudden light hurt your eyes and made you squint. He grasped you in his hand, all fingers around your body this time, holding you tight, restricting you no matter how you tried to squirm. Your eyes darted to the still open cookbook, and you almost fainted when you saw the illustration of a person with a sharp stick stuck all the way through their body, their eyes rolled back in their head, their mouth open around the spear. It was accompanied by the heading:</p><p>
  <em>'Spit Roasting: A step by step guide.'</em>
</p><p>You screamed again. “No! Alastor... Alastor, please!! Let me go!” You begged, pleaded. Tears were pouring down your face now as you tried without any success to struggle out of his fist. He only squeezed down tighter around you, knocking the air out of your lungs so you couldn't continue to sob or cry out.</p><p>In his other hand he was picking up a length of twine. The guide in the book had details on how to truss the human up—just like in the illustration. You were put down once again on the counter, your stomach to the cool surface and his fingers bearing down on your back as your hands were delicately picked up and wrenched around behind you.</p><p>“Struggling will only make this hurt worse~” he said in his sing-song voice. He was right. The harder you tried to pull your arms and legs away from him, the more your joints protested. It was easier, less painful, to cooperate as he hog-tied you, trussing up your arms and legs together until he could leave you untouched on the counter without danger of you getting up. You couldn't move at all. You could barely rock in place.</p><p>Then he picked up the spit. It was a long metal stick, sharp on both ends. “Hmmm, now which end should I put this in through?” Just looking at it made you give another futile attempt to struggle out from under his fingers. You tried to scream, but the pressure on your body prevented you from making a sound, your lungs pressed between the counter and his hand.</p><p>“Ah, that <em>is</em> a lovely idea. Thank you for the inspiration.” You could hear him chuckling as the sharp tip of the spit was slowly slid into your open mouth. Now you did struggle, as hard as you could, despite the pain. You were sure you could almost feel your arms wrench out of your shoulders, joints protesting, but it didn't matter. You tasted steel as the metal rod was pushed towards the back of your throat, making you gag, and then two fingers pinched the sides of your neck to guide your head back so that your throat was straight for it.</p><p>You were practically heaving around it when the pain started. Your throat widened around it, the sharp point of it pushing through any bit of flesh in it's way as it began to be forced down your esophagus and into your stomach. A screeching sound ripped through the room, and it took you several long, agonized moments before you realized that it was coming from you, muffled through the steel rod jammed down your throat, cutting through your stomach lining, pushing deeper, deeper, <em>deeper</em>. Eventually you could smell blood, coppery and acidic, and you could see the other end of the rod, the sharp side pointed outwards, lodged in your mouth. The spit was all the way through your body.</p><p>Your vision was wavering now, and you had stopped screaming, tears wet on your cheeks. You could scarcely comprehend what had happened. Everything was pain now, as he lifted you by gripping the two ends of the spit and carrying you. You floated through the air, hardly even hearing his voice, which filled the room but somehow didn't quite pierce through the haze of agony.</p><p>“Don't you look precious like this! You'll be so perfect over the fire. I'll roast you up nice and crispy.” He was shaking something over you, something white and coarse. <em>Salt</em>, you realized deliriously. He was salting you.</p><p>Your vision went dark a few times as he took you through the house. When you returned to more conscious thought you were in an entirely different room. Glancing around, it looked like the living room, the main room he had kept you in all this time. The room he'd sat you down in on that first day. He walked right past the couch to the fire, the same crackling, warm fire he'd helped you heat up in front of when you'd been frostbitten and delirious with hypothermia.</p><p>“There we are... in you go now...” He was still talking, and humming cheerily to himself as... oh god. You wanted to scream again but there was nothing left. Even breathing was nothing but abject pain. The fire rushed up towards you, the heat quickly growing as he moved to place you over the flames. Within seconds, you were secured above the fire, the flames lapping at your stomach.</p><p>You were being roasted alive. Your screams were silent, and you tried to move, your efforts only managing to rock on the spit.</p><p>You didn't know how long it lasted. Your skin turned to a crisp, and you could smell it burning as pain was the never ending experience of your existence. A few times he turned the spit, so that your sides, and then your back, spent some time exposed to the open flames. You were barely even aware anymore when he took you out of the fire, and held you up in front of his face.</p><p>This was it. Finally, it would end.</p><p>He gently blew on you, and you could hear him saying words but now had absolutely no sense of understanding what any of them meant. They were just sounds. He waited a little bit, presumably for your scorched body to cool down enough to eat, and then you began to move again. All you could see were teeth. Rows upon rows of large, sharp, yellowed teeth. Before you could even form a thought, before terror even had a chance to renew itself and set in again, those sharp teeth bit into your body, crunching through your stomach and torso, ripping you apart.</p><p>You could feel your stomach bursting open, guts and organs spilling out on his tongue, which slid inside of your body. You could feel it, feel the probing, invasiveness of him exploring inside of you, up into your chest, and then down again. He chewed and swallowed the large bite wrenched from your flesh. He was smiling, his expression menacing.</p><p>That smile was the very last thing that you knew, teeth parting to make way for a gaping maw, before you were plunged into darkness. There was nothing now, only the feeling of being submerged as his mouth went around your body, tightening, squeezing you. You could barely feel pain anymore, too much of it overloading your senses as your body began to shut down. You were vaguely aware of the sensation of sliding and then falling, going downwards as he swallowed you.</p><p>And then all at once, it all ended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!<br/>You can also come and follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FirstOrderPixie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>